You,Me,andZOMBIES
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: ZOMBIES! WHY ZOMBIES! Allen thought, looking through the sight of his bow. Steadying his breath. He paused. Then released. The arrow went flying through the air hitting its target. The zombie collapsed onto the ground, soon turning into ashes and blown away by a gust of wind.A plot bunny attacked me and this is the result. R&R Zombies and Lycans what more can you ask for..?
1. Story Draft

**I wrote this off the top of my head. I don't know if I'll turn it into a story but I'll post it anyway. If some one wants to use it to help start their own story just PM me.**

* * *

**You, Me, and ZOMBIES?!**

_ZOMBIES! WHY ZOMBIES?!_ Allen thought, looking through the sight of his bow. Steadying his breath. He paused. Then released.

The arrow went flying through the air hitting its target. The zombie collapsed onto the ground, soon turning into ashes and blown away by a gust of wind.

Allen looked at where the zombie had been and then at the surrounding forest. Spotting another he cocked his second arrow and steadied his heart, then his breath. Pausing. Release. When the arrow hit the mark said zombie collapsed and disintegrated like the other one before it.

Seeing more Allen kept repeating the same process until he was down to his last two arrows. Looking around the area Allen saw that only three zombies were left. Pondering his choices for a moment he saw that rest of his arrows were scattered at the bases of many trees. Fortunately, none of them had pierced said trees.

Allen, like all Lycans, held a special bond with nature and it would be this bond that would help him carry out his next task.

Cocking and firing the his last two arrows killing two of the three zombies Allen straightened from his crouch to a standing position. Looking down from his branch up in the tree Allen jumped.

As if by magic Allen landed on a branch that had not been there before. Jumping again with the same result he was brought closer to the last zombie while staying out of harms way.

When Allen was finally above the zombie, he slipped two small hand knives from inside of his sleeves. Scrunching up his nose, Allen hated the putrid smell of decaying flesh that was always around the filthy monsters.

Before the smell overwhelmed his sensitive nose Allen dove down onto the creature, knives held ready, and with one quick slice through its throat severing head from body. The zombie was killed instantly and along with it a small breeze blew the remains away.

After Allen gathered up his arrows he set all his belongings down and walked twenty paces passed the tree he had climbed when he first sensed the creatures following him. Silently making his way forward Allen spotted the cottony white of a rabbits tail attached to a body poking halfway out of a small berry bush.

Allen wrapped his hands around his stomach as he fantasized about eating the small mammal. Thinking back he hadn't had a bite to eat in three days as his supply had run out while running from some ghoul.

If there was one thing he hated more than the fowl-smelling zombies, that would be ghouls. Ghouls were a type of zombie but unlike regular flesh-eating zombies who only devoured living creatures, ghouls ate other zombies. With the eating of their own kind they somehow developed dangerous levels of... well what ever it was that turned them. _A virus, probably,_ Allen thought.

Suddenly, the small rabbit turned around having heard Allen's stomach when it gave an audible growl.

With just one look Allen knew he would not be able to eat the mammal. One, as he stared into its eyes he saw a very intelligent being; Two, the rabbit was adorable with his tannish brown fur that reminded Allen of caramel, it even had a long stripe of lighter fur that ran the length of its back and across the bridge of its nose was a cross mad from the lightened fur; Third, the rabbit was wearing a collar around its neck meaning it belonged to someone.

Not shying away as Allen's stomach growled it instead hopped up to Allen. Bending down to his knees he was able to read the name that was inscribed on a silver plate: Timcanpy.

"So, your name is Timcanpy. Interesting name, but that sure is a mouthful. How 'bout I just call you Tim." At this the small mammal hopped onto Allen's lap and rolled onto its back.

Seeing the rabbit's exposed tummy Allen smiled and started rubbing it. "So I guess that's a yes, then?!"

After awhile Allen remembered why he had found Tim in the first place, and his stomach protested his lack of attention because of the delay. Listening to his growling stomach, he asked,"Wouldn't know a good place to eat now, would ya?"

Perking up, Timcanpy hopped off his lap and three times around Allen's legs before going off in the direction the boy had left his belongings.

Continuing on passed the pile of goods Tim never looked back to see if Allen was following him. Allen on the other hand grabbed his stuff as they passed and caught back up with the rabbit after he had everything.

* * *

**Several weeks later... (Allen)**

* * *

"Tim, where are you going now?" Allen watched as said rabbit hopped off his makeshift bed of cloth and ventured away from the shining ore.

The ore were rocks that Allen had once heard called Sun Stone. The people who used them would lay the black stones out all day in the sun letting them absorb as much as they could. Then at night they would set them out on poles like street lamps as they glowed brightly in the night.

Timcanpy on the other hand had the tendency to chase after smaller animals than it. Allen had found this out when he had to rescue the rabbit from drowning when he had decided to hop on a fish that lived in a pond they passed not long ago.

Now Tim was trying to find something else to test Allen's patience. "Get back here, you."

After following Tim that first time to a house that was left empty with some left-over food, Allen had asked Timcanpy where his master was. The rabbit had promptly ignored him, instead the two had become an almost inseparable pair.

Allen decided that as it was nearing midnight to turn in for the night, and with that in mind he allowed his body to shift from the form of a human to a slightly smaller than average wolf. In his wolf form Allen was covered in a glowing silver blanket of fur with the only exception being his left fore paw. It had been dipped in red paint that came up to his shoulder then spread out onto his shoulder into knife like patterns.

The mark of his Lycan tribe, showing that he had once been a part of a pack.

Now Allen had become a Lone Wolf as he was outcast from the tribe for wandering outside of the boundaries that were set by the chief, or Alpha. Being closed-minded they did not hesitate to throw him out as they would do to any other who threatened their safety.

This did not affect Allen very much as he had been an orphan they'd picked up once when they'd migrated to escape the harsh winter. Much like other tribes they would only travel between a select few locations because the land in-between their safe havens were covered with danger. Zombies, ghouls, or even worse, another Lycan tribe as they all posed a great danger to each other.

Lycan were not commonly known to taken the orphaned runts of other Lycans, even from their own tribe, because if the pup was weak it could hinder the rest of the pack. Leaving it to die was a better option for most tribes.

Allen never regretted what he did because he had just been curious nor was he angry for being thrown out because they had taken him in he was alone.

Turning his attention back to Timcanpy, Allen gave a small growl as warning. This brought Tim back from his exploring to lay down on the bundle of cloth to which Allen curled around. After some adjusting both mammals fell into a waking slumber.

They were never to from from waking so if danger of any kind was sensed they could bolt or fight if necessary.

* * *

**Someplace else at the same time...(Not Allen)**

* * *

Sniffing the ground a two black Lycan found two scents; one being the animal they'd been tracking and now another that they didn't recognize.

Suddenly hearing a howl in the distance the bigger of the two black wolves answered with a howl of their own. The second smaller black wolf joined the first after an interlude.

Soon they were answered back.

With that the night became quiet and the two Lycan continued on the trail sinking into the black shadows as if they were one. They vanished from sight leaving only slightly damaged grass where they walked.

* * *

**As an author I want to know what everyone thinks. I read about zombies and had zombies on the brain, so I've wrote a this. I think I can put the zombies to rest now. R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen and Timcanpy woke well before dawn. Allen gathered his stuff together before they headed out to find food for today. That's if Allen was lucky, because of the danger of zombies and ghouls he'd had to go without food sometimes.

Timcanpy hopped in and out of the surrounding shrubbery seeing if he could find any food for himself. Laughing at the bunnies antics Allen almost did not catch the wind.

Stopping Allen pulled his bow off his back. He sniffed the air to see which direction the danger would be coming from.

The two black wolves had followed the trail to an old house that was abandoned. They'd stayed there for a night and by the next day the were back to tracking the trail.

Instead of like when the creature they tracked was alone its pattern of movement had changed. With the other scent added they moved in differently.

The bigger of they two black wolves was an Alpha male named Kanda; and the slightly smaller female wolf was named Rinali. She was one of his Beta's and she'd tagged along on this trip to help Kanda hunt the creature down.

Nearly a week later Kanda was certain they'd gained on the other two. Their scents were becoming stronger. Along the way Kanda had also spotted evidence of someone killing of zombies.

With them coming closer to their prey Rinali and Kanda both noticed that at times the second scent was almost gone. One time Rinali had taken on a human form and climbed a nearby tree to find the scent high up in the tree's branched before the spirits had dropped her. Kanda's pack was akin to the spirits of the moon and sun. So, the lack of other spirits liking them was common.

As each lycan grew they would gravitate to certain spirits. Most packs were made up of like spirited lycans. While lone wolves either had no spirit connections or were a danger to their packs.

By the end of the second week they had decided to travel through the night to catch up with the now fragrant scent of both creatures.

Kanda soon came upon a small bedded down area where the scent of the two creature were as fresh as dew. Kanda growled alerting Rinali that they were close.

Looking around the area Rinali picked up the trail leading out of the camp to just outside the line of sight of the prey they'd come to find.

Timcanpy knew that he was being hunted by his masters old pack. But he was running for a good reason too. His master had told him to go and find their future.

And now here he was following Allen around. Allen was a very kind lycan, and was friends with the spirits of the woods. A very uncommon spirit to possess, as it is known to be the oldest and wisest of all the spirits.

Timcanpy was now just waiting for the two following him to catch up and bring the him and Allen back into the pack. They had been sent to retrieve him but not kill him.

Allen suddenly became alert, scenting the air around them. Tim followed his companions actions to find that...he knew who was sent to retrieve them. The lycan's were Kanda and Rinali. Kanda had become Alpha of the pack when Cross had disappeared; and Rinali was the younger twin of Komui, who was another Beta in the pack.

Timcanpy decided that he did not wish for his game of tag to end just yet; so, instead of going to the two lycan he hurried into the underbrush directly behind Allen.

Kanda smelled the small usagi but hadn't caught sight of him as of yet. No, Kanda's attention was now solely on the one who held the bow. The boy smelled of wood but also gave off the scent of lycan.

"Come out. I know you're there," the boy stated while he looked to find the source of his problem. "Both of you."

That surprised Kanda a little as he hadn't expected the boy to have that good of smell. That meant that the kid had to be a lone wolf. Only lone wolves developed such enhanced instincts as he had. They did it to survive.

Knowing this was going to get interesting real quick Kanda pounced on his prey the second he looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen heard the padding of feet before he saw the dark silhouette shoot out of some bushes several meters away. Letting his weight slide to the ball of his feet Allen suddenly spun. The beast narrowly missed clamping down on his neck; instead he felt the skin over his left shoulder get punctured and ripped. He then was met with the rusty metallic smell of his own blood as it filled the creatures mouth.

Continuing his spin Allen raised his arms in a jabbing motion. This caused the beast to sink its teeth in deeper. Not releasing any noise indicating that he was in pain, Allen pulled out a small knife that he kept tucked in his shirt sleeve. This time when he went to jab at the beast it detached itself before the knife made contact with its black pelt.

Rinali could not help but feel sorry for the boy that held the bow when Kanda made his first strike. Then he was able to deflect the attack and then manage to separate Kanda from his shoulder. She saw how fierce the boy fought like he had been living a lonely life. Not depending on anyone else for anything. Rinali wondered how long he had been alone in this unforgiving world.

Watching the fight continue, Rinali saw the boy dodge and attack, then dodge again. Kanda seemed to be having fun as he cornered the boy against a tree. When something happened that only the boy seemed to be unfazed by.

Suddenly in between Kanda and the kid was a tree branch. It seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. But as Kanda took a step back in caution the kid climbed onto the tree branch.

Smiling the boy jumped higher onto another waiting tree branch. Higher and higher and higher he went. Tree branch after tree branch caught him, and if there had not been one there, one suddenly appeared. Just like the first one.

Finally when the Allen was satisfied that he was out of the two lycans reach, for now, he inspected the damage done to his left shoulder. Lifting his shirt and glancing down he knew that it would leave a scar.

Lycans did not have any special healing power unless the spirits under their control like water, which contained the spirit of life itself.

Looking down from his perch, Allen decided to show the ebony wolf that he was not to be underestimated. Allen was a lone wolf and with that in mind he transformed.

Kanda let a guttural growl escape his muzzle when he realized that he was unable to get anywhere near this... pup. Now that he was able to see the boy without any thing blocking his view Kanda saw that he was younger than him. He guessed the tree climber was at least two or three years younger.

This did not bode well with Kanda as he, as an Alpha, thought all pup should be protected in the den. And if a pup like this was already a lone wolf he was especially dangerous. While Kanda stared up at him said boy transformed.

Now the three wolves stared. Two looking up at a pure white wolf that the right front leg was dye red. The eyes of the white haired wolf were like silver mirrors that reflected everything they saw.

Suddenly Timcanpy hopped out of a bush catching the attention of the ebony wolf and the other one Allen had not taken much notice of. This gave him the signal to attack.

Allen jumped down aiming for the bigger, ebony wolf. The wolf had experience Allen had to admit as he had not let his attention be fully captured by Tim. So, when Allen attack he was ready for the impact.

Rinali stared at the sudden appearance of the bunny they had been looking for when she heard Kanda's growl get cut short and then an impact. Turning to the two wolves she saw how the white wolf, though bleeding from his shoulder, was on even ground when attacking and defending against Kanda.

Looking around Rinali saw that Tim was still sitting in front of the bush watching as the two fought. Deciding to finish the mission she stalked over to Tim. And when the rabbit did not bolt she slipped her muzzel around the scruff of his neck biting down. She carried him like she would carry a pup around.

Now the hard part, Rinali thought. And that was getting the others to stop fighting.

Kanda had had enough. This pup might have been good at fighting and had much experience but without the strength of the ebony wolf he was outclassed. When the pup made to go for his throat once again Kanda slipped down and launched his body up. This in turn flipped the other on his back where Kanda went for his neck in turn.

Dazed from the sudden turn of events Allen was unable to protect himself. The next thing he knew the ebony wolf's teeth were locked over his throat, while one of its feet placed on his chest held him down. The answer was clear to Allen.

Rinali knew Kanda had won when the white wolf stopped all movement. The only options left were to surrender to Kanda or die. Rinali also knew Kanda would not take the life of the pup as long as he was no longer provoked.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen knew when he was beaten but that did not discourage him thinking mean things about the lycan that stood over him. Sadly with his shoulder bleeding the onyx **_dog_** had gained the advantage when a sudden dizzy spell hit.

The **_dog_** released him from his rough hold allowing Allen to turn over onto his stomach. Trying to stand he found that the **_mutt_** was still over-top of him giving him no space. Growling, Allen hated how he was force to taken such a submissive pose.

Allen could just feel the smugness radiating off of the slightly bigger lycan. Oh how he wished he could wipe that **_mutt's _**face in something really nasty; say, like a pile of dung or vomit. Allen so wished he could do that to this guy.

Kanda release the white _pup_ from his volatile grip. Having showed who the better fighter was, he felt quite proud. But just to be sure that the younger lycan knew his place Kanda did not allow him to stand. Instead, Kanda made sure the pup could only roll over and take on a submissive crouch underneath him.

After several minutes Kanda stepped away and walked over to Rinali, who still held the rabbit like she would a lycan pup.

With their objective captured they were ready to head back toward the pack grounds. Unfortunately they would have to bring the white lycan back with them so as to not be bothered by getting attacked by him in the future. This was Kanda's great displeasure.

Several days later…

Allen had been forced to follow these two lycans as well as watch as the green tented one carry his companion. Soon after the fight had ended the girl had turned back into her human shape and bandaged his shoulder.

She had politely given her name and asked his in return, but he refused to talk in case they were up to something. A lone wolf was never welcomed around any others, so he did not expect any different from them.

Rinali then explained that they would be taking him with them as to find out what Tim had been up to while he was out here. Though the look the guy with long hair, the onyx lycan, had given him said he wanted to avoid having future trouble from him.

Allen had to admit that Rinali was a fairly nice girl. And the onyx lycan, Kanda, was just a plain butt. Being around other wolves again was strange for Allen as he had long ago stopped making contact with them.

A rogue as he was, was not wanted nor welcomed in any territory.

Now that they were headed to a place with more lycan Allen was a bit nervous which as one of the reasons that he stayed in his wolf form instead of changing back to the human side. This allowed him to be able to protect himself whenever and wherever he was.

Noticing that they were heading back the way they had come as Allen had been traveling in a South-eastern direction, they now headed North-west. For the past days they had been lucky not to be attacked by any Zombies or Ghouls.

Nearly a week after they had captured Timcanpy and Allen, the onyx wolf decided to bed down earlier than usual in a forested area. Allen lay down listening to the whispers of the tree spirits and the animals that lived in their branches and holes. All was fairly peaceful.

This gave Allen the chance to drift off into a light sleep.


End file.
